


The Problem With you

by Astydiastory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Funny, Love, Sad, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astydiastory/pseuds/Astydiastory
Summary: A tragic Death. How can The pack deal. Will they fall, or will they remember there dead pack member with pride.





	The Problem With you

                                                                " _How lucky am I, To have something that makes saying goodbye so Hard._ "

                                                                                                                       - Winnie The Pooh

 

2 Days 8 Hours 24 minutes and 6 seconds is how long it had been since Lydia had last seen Stiles.

2 days 8 hours 24 minutes and 34 seconds is how long it had been since she had seen his smile.

2 days 8 hours and 25 minutes is how long it had been since she held his hand, and cried on his shoulder.It had been too long. Lydia layed there, not moving, not blinking, not feeling. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe Stiles was gone. She just couldn't.

The more she thought about it, the more she denied it. The more she denied it the more she knew it was true. A silent tear rolled down Lydia's cheek as she thought about his smile when he knelt on one knee and asked Lydia to marry him.  _Of course, of course I will_ Lydia could hear ringing in her ears as she closed her eyes and saw her running into his arms as he embraced her in a hug before sliding the ring onto her finger. She opened her eyes and looked at the Dimond. It was so beautiful.  _I love you_ Lydia mouthed as the memory echoed in her head.  _I love you too lyds_. 

 

2 days 8 hours 34 minutes and 17 seconds is how long it had been since Lydia had said goodbye.   
2 days 8 hours 34 minutes and 39 seconds is how long it had been since Scott and Allison had to pull her away from him. The memory was so clear in her head.  _Stiles, please come back, please don't leave me! Stiles!_ Lydia sobbed as his heart stopped. It was a cold, dead memory that she didn't want to remember but couldn't get out of her head. Every once in a while the memory would come flooding back and she would start sobbing again. 

 

 _And if you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind_ The memory flooded her head.  _You see, death doesn't happen to you,  Lydia. it happens to everyone around you, ok?_ she heard Stiles yell,  _To all the people left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how they're gonna live their lives without you in it_. Lydia's eyes watered as tears threatened to spill.  _I'm so sorry_ His voice echoed as the tears Lydia had been trying to hold in spilled. 

 

"why? why did you leave me Stiles" Lydia screamed. "How do you think I'm supposed to live MY life without YOU in it!" Lydia sobbed harder than she had before. "How am I supposed to attend your funeral, and see you lying in a fucking coffin, with your eyes closed!" Lydia continued, "How am I ever supposed to hear your laugh again. How am I supposed to feel your touch?'' Lydia stood up and yelled her final words "How the fuck are you supposed to love ME?" Allison Burst in, she had been sleeping at Lydia's place lately in case she needed help with loss. 

 

"Lydia what's wrong?" Allison said as she leapt onto the bed and cradled Lydia in a hug. "I can't, I just can't deal with this!" Lydia cried.  The pain was becoming too much, and Lydia didn't know if it was ever going to end. She missed him too much. She missed everything about him. She missed how he always used to give her gifts when she noticed she was feeling down. She missed how he could comfort her with a single word. She missed how he knew exactly what she was going to order at a restaurant. She missed how he used to look at her when he thought she wasn't looking. And she especially missed how he looked at her when he knew she was looking. 

 

"Hey, Scott texted me earlier, he said that he wanted to take us out to eat" Allison whispered. "It will be just like old times." Allison Suggested. "But Stiles wont be there.." Lydia pointed out as more tears spilled. "I know" Allison said as she cradled Lydia in another hug. "It will never BE the same, but we can at least make it as close to how it used to be as possible" Allison tried. "fine, but you have to let me leave at any time if I want to" Lydia said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Of course" Allison said. "Now try to get some rest, well talk in the morning" And with that Allison stood up and silently closed Lydia's door. 

 

 _Just remember, remember I love you_ Lydia heard as she finally fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG really sorry if this is bad. also I might not continue this one so if you want me to write more then please tell me! Hugs and kisses to all of you and thanks for reading my story <3


End file.
